Neurasthenia Part 1
by tstormch
Summary: A famous tourist attraction turns not so famous at SAGUARO NATIONAL PARK ARIZONA. As tourists visit the site phenomenon of extra terrestrial or supernatural happens, when the tourist view the meteorite stricken crater and bright light blinds them and changes a few victims minds. Sam and Dean are called by Sheriff Mills to help investigate. When they themselves become victims.


SAGUARO NATIONAL PARK ARIZONA

 **4 P.M. DECEMBER 2** **ND**

(The scene shows a group of tourists in a tour van. The van stops as all the tourists are staring out the windows in amazement. The scene shows an Ariel view of what they're staring at. It's a large crater from a meteorite hundreds of years ago. They all get out of the van with their cameras and rush over to the railing to look into the crater. As they are taking pictures and pointing at it and talking amongst themselves about it. (Music starts) The scene shows the center of the crater. The ground in the center starts sinking in and shaking, unknown to the tourists. The shaking of the ground becomes more pronounced in the location of the crater. Still unnoticed by the tourists. The scene shows one of the tourists, just coming out of the van. He has a hold of a small video camera. The scene reveals who it is. Sheriff Jodi mills walks her way through the tourists, with her camera and pans down into the crater. As he zooms into the center of the crater, the shaking is noticed. She looks out of the viewfinder at the crater and back through the viewfinder in concern. The scene shows inside the center of the crater as a crack appears and it starts to spread out. This causes more of the shaking to the point the tourists notice. They all start looking around, worried.)

TOUR GUIDE: Okay ladies and gentlemen. It's time to get back into the van. (Everyone starts walking back to the van except Jodi. The shaking starts getting more pronounced. The tour guide looks over at Jodi. She yells over at him.) Sir, please. We need to get out of here! (Reluctantly, Jodi rushes over to the van. He gets inside the van, staring out the window, video taping, as the tour guide closes the door. The tour guide gets into the driver's seat and starts the van. Jodi, still videotaping the crater, and watching it. The shaking gets worse as the ground starts cracking around the van. The tour guide puts the van in gear and starts to drive away from the scene. Jodi watches and videos the crater. All of the sudden a bright flash blinds Jodi and all the rest of the people, causing the driver to go off the road. The van stops as Jodi looks up at the sky from inside the van. The bright flash goes away as fast as it came. The shaking stops as everyone is looking around in confusion. Jodi is staring out the window in astonishment.) (Music stops)

SUPERNATURAL

(10:30 A.M. Dean is on the floor looking under sofa. Sam comes walking in and stops in his tracks staring at him on the floor.)

SAM: Dean?

DEAN: (Keeps looking.) What?

SAM: What are you doing?

DEAN: (Sits up.) I lost the remote. (Holds the remote up in the air and stands up. His cell phone rings and Dean walks over to it and answers.) Hey Sheriff Mills. Long time no hear from. (Sam walks into the kitchen.) You're where? (Dean looks over at Sam.) Ok hold on, I'll get Sam to look that up. (Sam walks over to Dean.) Get your laptop and look up Saguaro National Park, Arizona. (Sam goes and gets it and walks back into the kitchen and sits down at the table and turns the computer on.) What are we looking for? (Walks over to Sam.) Were you drinking? (Pauses.) We'll look it up. What time you need us over there? (Pauses.) We'll see you then. (Turns the phone off.) You find anything?

SAM: Plenty. Why was she out there?

DEAN: She didn't say.

SAM: Well, some strange occurrence happened out there. Reports of the ground shaking and bright lights coming out of the crater. A lot of people became blinded and turned different from the brightness of the light emitting from that crater and. And before the light came out of the crater there were signs of that of an 6.0 earthquake.

DEAN: (Stares at him.) What kind of different?

SAM: It don't say.

DEAN: Well she wants us to meet her at the Sheriff's office in Saguaro Arizona tomorrow. So we need to get packed and out of here.

SAGUARO ARIZONA

12 P.M. SHERIFFS OFFICE

(In Saguaro, Arizona, outside the sheriff's department, the scene shows Dean and Sam walk into the sheriff's office. They both look around at all the people in the building.)

SAM: Big office for such a small town.

DEAN: Would you say half the town works here? (Sam smiles as the Sheriff walks up to them.)

SHERIFF: (Looks at Dean.) Is there something I can help you with?

DEAN: We're federal agents. I'm agent Murdock. This is my partner agent Hartford. (The sheriff doesn't look at Sam.) We're here on a call that someone requested for me concerning a paranormal occurrence.

SHERIFF: Yes. A sheriff Mills referred me to you. Our town's people are getting scared off due to this occurrence. I want it resolved before the end of this week.

SAM: What kind of occurrence are we talking about?

SHERIFF: (Refusing to look at Sam. He points at him.) Who is he?

DEAN: (Looks at Sam and back at the sheriff.) I told you five minutes ago. he's my partner. What he asks is what I ask. And what I ask is what he asks. That's how we work together as agents.

SHERIFF: (Glares at Sam, nodding his head and looks at Sam.) Uh huh.

DEAN: (Getting irritated with his hateful attitude toward Sam. Sam stands there.) So would you mind answering his question?

SHERIFF: (Looking at Dean.) The kinds of occurrences are earthquakes, bright lights and weird sounds.

DEAN: Any people wind up missing or anything?

SHERIFF: No. It's just a strange disturbance. A disturbance, I might add, that is scaring away the tourists.

DEAN: Is there any way that you can get us inside the center of that crater out there?

SHERIFF: Yeah. I'll call a pilot to get a chopper for you. (Walks to his office. Dean and Sam stand by the entrance.)

DEAN: (Looks at Sam.) I'm sorry we came out here.

SAM: He's a real jerk?

DEAN: He's a son of a bitch. He keeps it up I'm telling Mills we're going home. Wait, did he say, pilot? (The sheriff walks out of his office toward Dean.)

SAM: Yeah?

DEAN: Pilot as in airplane kind of pilot?

SAM: Dean,

DEAN: ( _Interrupts.)_ They need to find another way to get us there. ( _Jodi Mills comes walking up to them.)_

MILLS: Hey boys. ( _Dean looks at her.)_

DEAN: You didn't say what a jerk this sheriff was.

MILLS: Yeah, well its how he is unfortunately.

DEAN: Is there another way we can get down inside that crater without taking any kind of flying machine of a sort. ( _Sam starts laughing.)_

MILLS: No unless you want to stay here and have your brother look into it. Driving is forty minutes. Flying is about twenty minutes away. ( _The sheriff walks over to them.)_

SHERIFF: The pilot will fly in, in fifteen minutes.

DEAN: Great. (Looks at Sam. Mills walks with the sheriff. Dean looks at Sam.) If I die, my blood is on your hands you know that right?

SAM: Come on already.

SHERIFF: The helicopter is here already my mistake. He's over at the high school field just a half a mile from here. Just follow me. (Heads over to his cruiser. Dean and Sam head to their car. The sheriff backs up and starts moving out. Dean backs out and follows him.)

(At the high school, the scene shows the sheriff, and Dean and Sam drive into the parking lot. The helicopter is out on the middle of the open field, running, waiting for them. Dean and Sam get out of the car. Sam walks over to Dean, as the sheriff gets out of his car.

DEAN: I think I'm going to throw up. (The sheriff starts walking toward the helicopter. Dean and Sam and Mills follow. They all get into the helicopter and fly off. Twenty minutes later, the scene shows them flying over the crater. Dean is staring straight in front of him, trying not to look around. Sam is peering out the side in awe. Mills sits there looking out at it.)

SAM: (Looking out at the crater.) That is one big hole. (Dean looks at Sam as they approach it. They start to get to the center of it and permanence landing. The helicopter lands in the middle of the deep crater and cutting its engines off. Dean gets out and kneels to the ground and kisses it.)

DEAN: Thank God landfall. (Sam stares at him like he's lost it. Dean stands up and looks around the vast crater. As the helicopter blades stops turning, Dean walks around the crater floor. He looks at the ground. He kneels down and touches it. It's hot; he removes his hand from it in reflex, glaring at it. Sam comes walking up behind Dean, looking down at him.)

SAM: What are you doing?

DEAN: (Looks up at him.) Getting burnt. (Looks back at the spot in the dirt.)

SAM:(Kneels down to his level.) By what?

DEAN: (Looks at black substance in the dirt.) That stuff. (Sam looks at it and touches it and feels the warmth.) Whatever it is.

SAM: It looks like burnt dirt. Like someone came down in here and built a campfire or something. (Dean stares at him like he's crazy. He notices.) What?

(The sheriff walks out of the helicopter and looks over at Dean and Sam. Mills follows him out.)

SHERIFF: (Yells out.) Agent Murdock! Did you find anything? (Dean looks at Sam.)

DEAN: (Whispers.) Yeah your brain. (Sam taps him on the arm.)

SAM: Dean! (Dean stands up and looks over at him.)

DEAN: (Yells over to him.) Maybe. (The sheriff walks over to Dean followed by Mills. Sam stands up.)

SHERIFF: What?

DEAN: (Points at the ground.) Know anything about what this in the dirt? It could be evidence on what you've explained to me that has happened here.

SHERIFF: ( _Looks down at it.)_ It looks like burnt ashes to me.

MILLS: (Looks at the sheriff.) Do you have a forensics lab?

SHERIFF: We do. ( _Mills takes out a small baggy in her pocket and puts some of the black dirt into it.)_

MILLS: Have them people check to see what is in that dirt if anything. (All of the sudden the ground starts shaking. All four of them look around. Dean looks at Mills.)

DEAN: What's going on?

MILLS: Get back to the helicopter.

SAM: Why? What's happening?

MILLS: (Yells.) Now! (Dean, Sam, Mills and the sheriff rush back to the helicopter. All four of them get inside.)

SHERIFF: (Looks at the pilot.) Get us out of here! (The engines start moving the propeller blades as the shaking gets worse. Dean looks around nervously. The propellers get up to half speed. The shaking from the ground becomes more pronounced, shaking the helicopter. The engines to the helicopter get at top speed and the chopper leaves the ground. Just as they do the scene shows the ground opening into a crack. Sam and Mills look out the window, down at the crack. Dean looks over at Sam and out his side window, noticing what he's looking at. The helicopter gets twenty feet off the ground, when smoke starts coming out of the crack. The helicopter moves out of the crater and heads back to town.)

MILLS: (Leans over to the pilot from the back seat.) Circle the crater. (Dean looks over at Mills in panic.)

DEAN: Let's not and say we didn't!

PILOT: (Looks back at Mills.) Do what?

MILLS: Circle the crater! (The pilot turns the helicopter back toward the crater and starts to circle it. The sheriff looks over at Mills.)

SHERIFF: Have you lost your mind? Your going to get us killed! (Mills glares at him and looks out at the crater as they circle it. Dean looks over at Mills.)

DEAN: Why is their smoke coming out of it?

MILLS: (Looking at the crater.) I don't know. It's not a volcano. (Looks over at Dean.) That's why I asked you two out here. They'll look at the sample I got. That will tell us for sure what's going on. If anything..

DEAN: If anything?! (Points out the window at the smoke coming out of the crater hole.) How do you explain that? That's not just an 'if anything'!

SAM: (Looking at Mills.) Well, what kind of bright light did you see out here when you were here?

MILLS: It was like looking into the sun. (Sam stares at her.)

 _(An hour later, at the hotel, Dean is stretched out on his bed. Sam is on his laptop researching. They're both quiet other than the tapping on his keyboard. Dean looks over at him, laying on his side.)_

DEAN: What are you typing?

SAM: I'm researching more about this crater of ours.

DEAN: What for? This is a dead end hunt.

SAM: Why you say that?

DEAN: That crater has been there for years. Why all the sudden something start happening?

SAM: That's why we are here.

DEAN: Not necessarily. They've been hurting for money around here. Could be a publicity stunt. ( _There's a knock at the door. Dean gets up and answers it.)_ Come on in dear sheriff Mills. ( _She looks at Dean funny and walks in as he closes the door.)_

MILLS: I got the results to our dirt.

DEAN: ( _Sits on the bed looking at her.)_ And?

MILLS: They found essences of dirt, ashes and sulfur.

SAM: ( _Staring at her.)_ Sulfur?

MILLS: You think it could be demonic related?

DEAN: Could be anything with a report like that. And being this isn't a volcanic location. That's our only explanation. But the question is why.

MILLS: That's where it's in your field boys. I just came over to give you the info. I need to go. ( _Starts walking out.)_ Keep in touch. ( _Dean looks at Sam.)_

DEAN: I think I need to call Crowley.

 **(** _ **Twenty four hours later, 8:30 a.m., a tour van pulling up to the crater sight. All the people get out of the van looking around in awe at the crater in front of them. Sam gets out of the van and looks ahead at the crater with his dvd camera. Just before he gets near the crater the ground starts to shake. People start looking around asking what's going on. Sam looks around with a curious and concerned expression. The tour guide tells everyone to get back into the van. Sam approaches the fence line of the crater.)**_

TOUR GUIDE: Sir let's go! We got to get out of here! (Sam looks back at the guide and back out at the crater as the ground starts shaking more violently. Sam rushes back into the van as the tour guide gets in starting the van. The van won't start. The shaking becomes more pronounced. Sam looks out the window with his dvd camera, recording the action. Suddenly the shaking stops. Everyone looks around, scared and confused at what's going on. The tour guide still can't get the van started. Sam stops his recording and tries to get the sliding doors open and it slightly burns his hand. Sam glares at the handle, confused at what's happening. Everyone asks if it's getting hot in the van. Sam is sweating from the heat. He looks around in panic.)

SAM: (Yells at the tour guide.) Open the doors!

TOUR GUIDE: (Looks at Sam.) Aren't they open?

SAM: No! (Looks at the person sitting up front.) You try to open your door. (They try to open the door with the same result of being burnt.)

PERSON: I can't. It's too hot! (The tour guide tries opening his door with the same problem.) What are we going to do?

TOUR GUIDE: Now nobody panic. (Picks up his CB radio.) I got my radio. I'll radio for help. (He turns his CB radio on. There's nothing but static.) Saguaro tour van number three is stranded at crater need pick up, over. (Static.) This is Saguaro tour van number three requesting pick up. We are broke down at the crater, over. (Static. Sam lays back in his seat, disgusted and sweating from the heat. All of the sudden a bright light emits from the crater. Sam sits up, grabbing his dvd camera. He starts to record the event. The light flashes in his eyes, causing him to cover his eyes. The light disappears as quick as it shows up. All the doors to the van come flying open. Everyone looks at them in fear. Sam gets out of the van and wanders away from it. As he does, the van suddenly starts. Sam looks back at it and walks back over to the van and gets in, closing his sliding door. The tour guide looks at the dashboard.) If that don't beat all. We're going back to the station. (They drive away. Ten minutes later the van going down the long desert road. Inside the van, Sam is getting edgy and irritable. He stares out the window and then looks at everyone in the van. He works his way up to the tour guide.)

SAM: Can you step on it, pops. I'm on a schedule here.

TOUR GUIDE: (Looking at the road.) We'll arrive back at the destination in twenty minutes, sir.

SAM: (Takes his mock FBI badge out and show him.) I'm a FBI agent. It's important that you speed it up. (The tour guide looks at the badge and back at the road.)

TOUR GUIDE: Okay. I'll go five miles over the speed limit. Not a mile over. (Sam takes his gun out and points it at him.)

SAM: (Getting mad.) You'll speed up to seventy and like it! Understand me? (The tour guide notices the gun. Everyone else starts getting scared. The person in the passenger front seat sees it and starts to panic.)

PASSENGER 1: Oh my god! He's got a gun! (Sam glares at her and points the gun at her.) Please don't kill me!

SAM: Get in back! (She stares at him scared. He yells at her.) Do it!

(The passenger gets into the back of the van. Sam sits in her seat with his gun pointed at the tour guide and pulls the trigger.) Now speed up! (The tour guide speeds up. They drive on.)

(In the hotel Dean wakes up and stretches. He looks over at Sam's bed and finds a note. It reads went to the tour guide center to see the crater. Be back soon. Dean throws the note on the bed.)

DEAN: (Talks to himself.) Whatever, Sammy. (Walks to the bathroom for a shower.)

(At the tour center, Sam is escorting everyone off the van including the tour guide. He escorts them into the building, hiding his gun. He grabs the tour guides arm.)

SAM: Do you have a conference room in here?

TOUR GUIDE: (Nervous.) Yeah we do.

SAM: Take everyone in there. I'll follow you to make sure you do it as if it was part of the tour. Understand?

TOUR GUIDE: Okay. (Looks at the eight people he had on his tour.) Okay everyone. There's one last thing I need to show you before the tour is over. If you would follow me.

PASSENGER 2: (Talks out loud.) I'm not going in there with a AWOL FBI agent following us. The man's got a gun!

SAM: (Yells at him.) Get going! (Everyone in the station looks over at him, watching.)

PASSENGER 2: No! I'm not going in there getting my stomach pumped with led! You're crazy! I'm calling the police! (Turns his back on him. Sam pulls his gun out, pulling the trigger. Everyone in the station notices and start screaming and running out of the building.)

SAM: (Yells.) Stop! Don't you turn your back on me, or I'll pump your back with led so it fills your stomach!

PASSENGER 2: (Walking on.) I dare you! (Sam shoots the man in the leg and he falls to the ground.) Argh my leg! (Sam glares at the other passengers.)

SAM: Do I have any arguments from anyone else? (Everyone follows the tour guide into the conference room, scared. Sam follows all them in, looking around, nervously. All the people file into the conference room slowly. Sam gets impatient and shoves the last person into the room.) Get in there! (Closes the door behind him, locking it, and looks at everyone.) I want everybody to sit down at the table. (Everyone sits down at the table where there's a phone sitting on it. Outside the conference room, an employee is on the phone.)

EMPLOYEE 1: Police department please. (Pause.) Yes sir. We have a hostage situation here at Saguaro tour lines. This man has already shot one person! Please get out here immediately! (Pause.) I don't know. All I heard was that he is a FBI agent. (Pause.) Yes sir. Bye. (Hangs up the phone. Inside the conference room, Sam looks at everyone, as they are ever attentive to him. The phone rings and a couple people jump. Sam answers the phone.)

SAM: Hello?

POLICE 1: (Can be heard over the phone.) This is Saguaro police department. We have the place surrounded. We insist that you let the people go and you to come out peaceably. (Sam glares at all the people in the room.)

SAM: (Covering the mouthpiece on the phone.) Okay! Who called the police? (No one answers. Sam gets his gun out and points at the tour guide. Sam starts yelling.) Who called them or there's going to be another shooting!? (No one answers. Sam pulls the trigger.)

PASSENGER 3: (Yells.) No wait! (Sam glares at her.) It had to been someone that works out there on the floor. (Sam puts his gun down, the tour guide sighs in relief. Sam gets back on the phone.)

SAM: (He holds his forehead and closes his eyes as if in pain.) Who called you?!

POLICE 1: (In the foyer office phone. With two others officers standing behind him.) That doesn't matter! Just leave the conference room peaceably and let the people go. And we will talk about it.

SAM: For what? So you can incarcerate me for the rest of my life?!

POLICE 1: Well as a FBI agent you should know that taking hostages and killing people is against the law.

SAM: (Heard over the sheriffs' phone.) I'm protecting myself from them! They're all demons! The man I shot his eyes are black aren't they?! (The sheriff looks at the man on the floor in pain. Medics are tending to him.)

POLICE 1: No. The man is right here across from me. I'm looking directly at him. He's being escorted to the ambulance.

SAM: (In the conference room.) That's impossible! Once these demons are shot their eyes turn black!

 _ **(At the hotel, Dean is drying off his hair. Wearing no shirt but just pants. He turns on the TV and there is an urgent news alert of a hostage situation at the tour center. Dean stares at the TV. The reporter says a man approximately in his mid-thirties, over six feet tall is holding people hostage. They show an image of Sam. Dean stares at it fear.)**_

DEAN: What the hell?! ( _The reporter continues to say the man claims to be an FBI agent but the police department can't find any record of him as an employee to the FBI.)_ Son of a bitch! ( _Dean grabs a shirt and puts it on and leaves the room.)_

 **(** _ **In the conference room. Sam is pacing back and forth rubbing the side of his face, in the room, with his gun holster on him. All the people in the room are either watching him or with their heads down on the table.)**_

PASSENGER 1: (Looking at him.) How long are you going to keep us here?

SAM: (Stops pacing, looking at the floor. Still irritable and crazed sounding.) Till those people out there tell me the truth concerning that person that was out there was a demon!

PASSENGER 1: Demons aren't real.

SAM: (Looks over at her, hatefully.) Yes they are. I've dealt with plenty of them.(The passenger looks at him like he's crazy. He notices, looking away from her, continuing his pacing.) I don't know why I'm telling you!

PASSENGER 1: Because you need someone to talk to. (Sam looks over at her, continuing to pace back and forth. In the foyer, there are ten swat team agents, ready to take action. Dean comes walking into the building, looking around.)

AGENT 1 (Stops Dean.) I'm sorry, sir. We can't allow you in here. (Dean shows him his FBI badge.) Sorry.

DEAN: Where's he at?

AGENT 1: Who?

DEAN: (Glares at him.) My partner is holding hostages. Where?

AGENT 1: In the conference room. That's your partner you work with?

DEAN: Yeah. Where's that room at?

AGENT 1:On this floor.

DEAN: (Getting impatient.) Where on this floor?

AGENT 1: I can't tell you that. He's already shot and injured a man we don't want any more shootings.

DEAN: You're going to tell me or—(Notices an employee at her desk. Dean walks over to her.) Excuse me. (The lady looks up at him.) Where's the conference room that's on this floor?

EMPLOYEE: Five doors down the hall way over there and to your right.

DEAN: Thank you. (Starts to head that direction and the agent stops him.)

AGENT 1: Oh no you don't!

DEAN: You better get your hands off of me or there's going to be another shooting here in this building! And it won't be by my partner! (He lets go of his arm.)

AGENT 1: I'm saying this for your own protection!

DEAN: (Glares at him.) Look! That's my partner in there. And he isn't going to listen to none of you! Unless you want a causality to happen. I suggest you let me back there! (Sheriff Mills comes walking into the building looking around. She's sees Dean.)

MILLS: Agent Murdock. (Dean looks over at her.)

DEAN: (Walks over to her.) Hey. Got a big problem here.

MILLS: I saw on the TV. I knew you'd be over here. What's got into him?

DEAN: I don't know. They're not letting me back there.

MILLS: It's too risky. And in his condition he'll probably even shoot you. The Sheriff told me he is telling stories that the reason he shot one of the passengers was because he was a demon.

DEAN: Dammit what has he got into? Can at least call that room. Maybe he'll talk to me that way.

MILLS: Let's go find out. (Walks to the front desk, Dean follows her. Inside the conference room, Sam is still pacing back and forth. Passenger 1 is still watching him.)

PASSENGER 1: What are you afraid of?

SAM: (Looking at her. Her face becomes blurred then turns back to normal.) Lies.

PASSENGER 1: What kind of lies?

SAM: (Stops pacing and walks over to her and stands a foot away from her, looking at her.) That people tell who try to hide the truth. Who try to cover up their wrongs and to make it look like your own!

PASSENGER 1: So by holding us hostage relieves you of that fear?

SAM: (Looks at the floor.) No. But by doing so it will expose a portion of their lies!

PASSENGER 1: My cousin is a FBI agent in Nevada. She has a partner. Do you? (Sam looks at her.)

SAM: I do. He believes me too.

PASSENGER 1: Then where is he. Why isn't he with you.

SAM: He's doing research. (The phone rings, everyone jumps, including Sam. He glares at the phone and looks at passenger 1.) Answer it!

PASSENGER 1 (Reluctant.) Who me?

SAM: Do it! And no tricks either! (Pulls his gun out and points it at her. She notices and picks up the phone.)

PASSENGER 1: (Scared.) Hello?

DEAN: (In the foyer, with a worried expression to her face. Mills notices.) Who's this?

PASSENGER 1: (Looks at Sam, covering the mouthpiece.) It's a guy. He wants to know who I am.

SAM: (Confused.) He? Tell him you're one of the passengers.

PASSENGER 1: (Talks back into the phone.) I'm one of the passengers.

DEAN: (Looks at Mills.) A passenger is on the phone. (Mills looks at her in concern.) Is an agent there?

PASSENGER 1: (Looks back at Sam.) He wants to know if you're here?

SAM: (Glaring at her.) Who wants to know?

PASSENGER 1: (Repeats in the phone.) Who wants to know?

DEAN: (Heard over the phone.) Agent Murdock .

PASSENGER 1: (Looks back at Sam.) Agent Murdock. **(Music starts)** (Sam stares at the passenger for a second, breathing heavy. He snatches the phone out of her hand.)

SAM: (Mad.) What are you doing here, Dean?!

DEAN: (In the foyer.) What are you doing? What's wrong with you, Sammy?

SAM: (Crazed sounding.) Nothing! All you want is to get all these people I have out of arms way! You weren't around to help me! There are demons all over in here, Dean. I see another one! (Points his gun at passenger 1. He shoots the passenger, she falls to the floor. Sam hangs up the phone. In the foyer, Dean drops the phone in shock, almost passing out. Mills notices.)

MILLS: Agent Murdock. What's wrong?

DEAN: (Walks away from her, about ready to break.) He just shot someone else! (Mills follows him.)

MILLS: How do you know?

DEAN: (Stops and looks at her.) Because there was a gun shot and a scream. (Looks at the floor.) He's either possessed or got into something. It didn't even sound like him. (Looks at Mills.)

MILLS: And you want to go back there and talk to him?

DEAN: Someone needs to and it can't be over the phone. (Walks away. Mills watches him.)

MILLS: Where are you going? (He walks on toward the hallway the conference room is in. Mills yells out to him.) Agent Murdock! (She says something under his breath and walks over to the swat team.) Listen up everyone. (All the agents look at her.) Agent Murdock is going into the conference room where that agent is. I want everyone on stand by, understand me?

AGENT 1: Is He wired?

MILLS: No. But I'm going to be near the conference room. I'll radio you guys if something goes wrong. (The scene shows Dean walking down the hallway toward the conference room. Inside the room, Sam is pacing again near the door.)

PASSENGER 3: How can you call yourself an FBI agent? Going around hurting people!

SAM: (Glares at the floor with an insane expression.) Did you happen to notice her eyes?

PASSENGER 3: No.

SAM: (Glares at him.) Look at her! Is her eyes black? (The passenger looks down at passenger 1. She's holding her arm to stop the bleeding.) Notice them? (The passenger looks at the passengers eyes they are normal.)

PASSENGER 3: Her eyes are fine. (Sam walks over to the woman. He sees that her eyes are normal. He leans up against the wall in terror. Outside the room, Dean is picking at the door lock, with a lock pick tool. Sam hears someone messing with the door. He glares over at it in fear. Everyone else does too. The door comes open; Sam fires his gun at it. No one's there. He looks at it strange. Dean walks in with her gun pointed at him.)

DEAN: Put the gun down, Sam!

SAM: (Yells at him. And shakes his head from the blurry vision) Did you get the holy water, Dean!

DEAN: I came in here to help you! You're not well.

SAM: (Yelling.) I want you to leave! (Pulls the trigger.)

DEAN: (Slowly approaching him. Everyone in the room sits there at the table in fear.) Look at what you're doing, Sammy? This isn't you! Don't you understand that?

SAM: Get out of here! I mean it, Dean! I will shoot!

DEAN: You got to trust me Sam. (He shoots at him, but misses. He stops walking and starts slowly moving toward him again.) Come on Sammy. It's going to be all right.

SAM: (Yells.) I meant it! I will kill you! (Shaking, he shoots at him again, missing.)

DEAN: (Gets close to him, staring at him in the eyes.) Then why don't you? (Sam stares at him in fear. Dean takes the gun away from him.) It's okay. (The swat team comes rushing into the room and stops in their tracks. Mills comes rushing in, noticing what's going on.)

MILLS: I don't believe it. (Sam stares at her in fear.)

DEAN: What's happened to you Sam? (He doesn't say anything.) Come on. We'll get you to doctors (Starts to walk him out of the room.)

MILLS: (Stops him.) What are you doing?

DEAN: I'm taking him to the hospital. ( _Dean escorts Sam out.)_

(Four days later 11 a.m. Caretaker Hospital, Dean is sitting by Sam's bed. He's looking at him as a doctor walks in.)

SWEENY: Agent Murdock? (Dean looks back at him. He approaches her as he stands up. He reaches to shake his hand.) Hi, I'm doctor Sweeny.

DEAN: (Shakes his hand and releases it.) How is he?

SWEENY: (Looks at Dean and back at him.) We checked him through blood tests and injected him with a tranquilizer to get him to sleep. We gave him a spinal tap. And the result from that has me worried. His blood pressure was extremely high after you left. His brain waves were extremely erratic. Which had me greatly concerned. I never saw anything like this.

DEAN: Would this have something to do with his behavior?

SWEENY: It seems to be a chemical imbalance. It's affecting the whole right side of his brain to the point it can easily alter all sorts of behavior that wouldn't normally surface. That's the results we got out of the spinal tap. .

DEAN: Is there any chance of recovery?

SWEENY: With time and medication. And someone to watch him nearly twenty four hours regularly.

DEAN: For how long?

SWEENY: I would roughly say, depending on his condition, around a month. And believe me that's pushing it. (Dean looks at Sam.)

DEAN: Is there anything that can induce behavior like this? (The doctor looks at him.) Like certain kind of drugs or something in the air that he could have gotten exposed to?

SWEENY: I never heard of such a thing like that being the cause. But I'm not saying it's not impossible.

DEAN: When will he be awake?

SWEENY: Well I just tranquilized him a little less then an hour ago. So if you want to try back around six o'clock tonight. I won't be here but Doctor Jeffers will be. But your partner should e awake around then.

DEAN: (Starts to walk out of the room.) Thank you Dr. Sweeny.

SWEENY: (Noticing her disappointed expression.) We'll keep you notified on any improvements. (Dean looks back at him and gives him a faint smile and walks out of the room.)

 **6:10 P.M.**

(The scene shows Dean just walking into Sam's hospital room. Inside the room he walks up to Sam's bed. He's still asleep.)

DEAN: (Talks to him.) Sam. I don't know if you're listening to me. (Sam opens his eyes and looks at him.)

SAM: (Drugged out.) Dean. (Dean looks at him.)

DEAN: (Smiles at him.) Hi. ( He notices the concerned look in his face.)

SAM: Whats wrong?

DEAN: I was worried you weren't getting up.

SAM: (Tries to sit up.) I feel like I got hit by a Mack truck.

DEAN: (Stops him from sitting up.) No. You need to stay still. They did a spinal tap on you.

SAM: (Looks at him.) For what?

DEAN: They said part of your brain was over working.

SAM: (Confused, looks around his room.) What am I doing here, Dean?

DEAN: Sam you shot two people.

SAM: (Sits up in shock.) I did what?

DEAN: (Gets him to lay back down.) Sam, please. Stop sitting up. (He looks at him.)

SAM: (Looks at him in fear.) Dean I don't remember any of this!

DEAN: Let me ask you this. Do you remember anything? You've been in here four days. (He just stares at him.) Don't you remember going to Saguaro Arizona to look at the meteorite crater again? (Sam is staring at him, and then shows a flashback when he was out there. Everyone is in the van sweating from extreme sudden heat in the van as the tour guide is trying to radio help on his CB. Sam lays back, disgusted and sweating from the heat. All of the sudden, bright light emits from the crater. Sam sits up and grabs his camera and starts to record the event. The light disappears as quick as it shows up. Sam snaps out of his flashback, still staring at him. He notices.) Are you okay, Sam?

SAM: I remember being in the van and it suddenly getting hot. We were all locked in and the tour guide couldn't understand why. Then that's when a sudden bright light shined at us. But I don't remember shooting anyone.

DEAN: You held ten people hostage. And shot two. One of them you shot while I was talking to you over the phone. (Sam looks away from him, shocked at what he's hearing.)

SAM: Am I in here forever?

DEAN: No. I'm going to get you out of here tomorrow. And we'll show taillights to this whole thing.

SAM: I don't think we should. How many other people could this thing be causing this too. If it did it to me, how many others?

DEAN: I don't know, but it's not going to do it again. Those police were set to kill you Sam. I'm not taking that kind of a chance again. If it weren't for Sheriff Mills I doubt be talking to you now. I'll see you later. I'll be back in few hours. Maybe with some answers, ok? (Sam nods in frustration. Dean walks out.)

 _ **(Two hours later, two helicopters are flying over the meteorite crater. Both helicopters land inside the crater. Once they touchdown they both cut the engines off as the scientists get out of the choppers. Sheriff Mills looks around the ground.)**_

STEWART: Sheriff Mills! (Mills looks back at him. He walks over to her.) What are we looking for exactly?

MILLS: Any kind of anomalies agent Stewart.

STEWART: Like what?

MILLS: Anything. (Walks away from him as he shrugs and looks around the vast crater. Mills walks up to the wall of the crater. She drops her evidence bottle. It falls to the ground then suddenly is picked up waist high along the crater wall. It starts shaking as if it you were looking at it through rippling water. Noticing, Mills looks back at everyone else looking around and she looks back at the bottle, kneeling to its level. She looks at it in astonishment. She goes to reach for it. As she does her hand starts shaking violently. She quickly pulls her hand out, glaring at the wall and rubbing her hand. She quickly goes to grab the jar out of the wall. As she does the glass breaks the second she gets it out, cutting her hand. She releases the glass and holds her hand as it bleeds. She glares at the wall again.)

 _ **(At the hotel Dean is on Sams laptop searching the internet. His cell phone rings, he answers it.)**_

DEAN: Yes Sheriff Mills?

MILLS: (Heard over his phone. A nurse walks up to her and hands her some papers and walks away.) I'm at an urgent care facility. I had a small accident.

DEAN: (Sits up in his chair.) What happened? Are you okay?

MILLS: (Looks at her hand all wrapped up.) I'm fine, Dean. I just cut my hand.

DEAN: How?

MILLS: (Stands up and walks out of the room.) I can't tell you here. I'll tell you in an hour. How's Sam?

DEAN: He's ok. I'm getting him out of there tomorrow and were going home. Unless I can find out what's doing all this

MILLS: I'll tell you this much. What I found I can't explain over the phone. I'll talk to you soon. (Turns off the phone. Dean stares at the phone in confusion.)

(An hour and half later, Mills walks up to the hotel room door Dean is at. She knocks and waits. He opens the door and lets her in.)

DEAN: (Closing the door behind her.) So what's the secret you got that you couldn't tell me over the phone?

MILLS: I took a team of scientists with me and we looked around the floor of that crater. I was looking around and walked up to the west wall of the crater to take soil sample off the wall. When I was getting my evidence jar out I dropped it. It fell to the ground and disappeared. (Dean stares at her in anticipation.) I started to look for it when I noticed it sitting in mid air, thigh high. But it looked like it was under water. I went to reach for it and my hand started shaking violently like I was getting shocked. But I wasn't. I quickly pulled my hand out and the bottle was still there. So I quickly put my hand back in, grabbing the bottle. When I pulled the bottle out this (Lifts her hand up.) was the result.

DEAN: (Staring at her.) It's there isn't it?

MILLS: What Is?

DEAN: There's a craft there. Possibly cloaked. You ran acrossed it by accident Sheriff Mills. This will prove Sam's sanity?

MILLS: It will? Sounds like insanity to me? You're talking a UFO kind of ship aren't you? It can't be your angels or demons. Now it has to be aliens.

DEAN: (Looks at the floor.) I'm not into the whole idea myself but I was doing research from past occurrences. And everyone that has been there has witnessed various reports of bright lights at night, some in the day, isolated incidents of people changing for the worst. (Looks at Mills.)

MILLS: Say I go along with this, who's to say this anomaly is still going to be there?

DEAN: It's all we got. (Mills stares at him. Dean looks at his watch and stands up.)

(At the hospital, Sam walks into a room marked Psychiatrist Williams. Williams looks up at Sam.)

SAM: I was told to come see you before I could leave the hospital tomorrow.

WILLIAMS: (Points at a chair in front of his desk.) Please have a seat agent Hartford. (Sam walks over to the chair and sits down. Williams looks at the papers on his desk and writes on them.) From where I'm standing agent. Hartford. It looks to me you'll be allowed to leave tomorrow (Looks at Sam.) All the tests I've ran on you and the hand written test I've given you. You've been passing with excessive grade level. You're coming along great agent Hartford. I don't see any reason them holding you back any longer from what you do best.

SAM: That's good news.

WILLIAMS: That it is. I'll sign the release papers for tomorrow and you'll be good to go. (Stands up.)

SAM: (Stands up and shakes his hand.) Thank you sir. (Leaves the office as the doctor sits down. Once the door closes the doctor starts filling out paper work. Suddenly his door opens again and Sam walks back in, closing the door behind him. The doctor looks up at him.)

WILLIAMS: Forget something agent?

SAM: (Looking insane.) Yeah I did! (Takes out his gun and points it at the doctor pulling the trigger. The doctor sees the gun and stands up, panicked.) I forgot to give you something! (Shoots him in the head. The doctor falls to the floor. Sam stands over the body and looks at the door. He picks up the phone and dials a number.) It's done. (Pause.) Just as you said. (Pause.) See you there. (Hangs up the phone. He looks around the office. He takes some books and starts knocking them off the shelves. The scene shows him leave the office, closing the door. As he walks on his face changes the Sheriff from Saguaro)

(Four days later, Dean and Sam are at the sheriff's department with Sheriff Mills in a lap looking through a microscope.) MILLS: I wanted you boys to see what we found. It's the sample I got from the crater. Take a look at it. (Dean looks at it and notices it looks like looking through water. Dean looks at Mills. He steps aside for Sam to look at it.)

DEAN: What's this mean.

MILLS: Hoping you all could tell me. I have never heard of any UFO causing this.

SAM: Looks at them both. This whole thing is beyond supernatural.

DEAN: I need to call Crowley.

MILLS: King of Hell Crowley? ( _Dean nods yes.)_ And you can trust him?

DEAN: No but he may have an idea what this maybe if he isn't responsible for it. (The sheriff comes in with cuffs and walks over to Sam grabbing his wrists and cuffing him. Dean glares at him.) What the hell are you doing?

SHERIFF: He's a dangerous man agent. You are currently banned from having any contact with your partner from this time forward? (Mills and Dean glare at him.)

MILLS: What is this all about Sheriff?!

SHERIFF: (Not looking at her.) You heard me!

MILLS: (Grabs the sheriffs arm to get him to look at her.) What's this all about?! (He looks away from her. She jerks his arm to get him to look at her again.) Answer me!

SHERIFF: This man here killed his psychiatrist two days ago!

SAM: (Yells.) I did what?! (Dean glares at him and looks back at Mills.)

MILLS: (Looks over at Sam in unbelief and back at the Sheriff.) What?! How? When?

SHERIFF: With a gun! I'm taking him to holding. We'll have a hearing when I talk to the board for scheduling.

MILLS: (Yells) You can't do this!

SHERIFF: (Glares at Mills.) He killed another man sheriff Mills! That's unforgivable! I got the letter from the psychiatrist saying he was ready to go back onto the field of investigation. Until he killed him! (He starts walking out.)

DEAN: (Rushes over to the him and stops him.) NO! He didn't do it!

SHERIFF: Eyewitness reports say otherwise agent!

DEAN: They're wrong! I'm not going to allow you to do this! He's not guilty! He's been set up!

SHERIFF: You can't protect him anymore! It's out of your hands! (Dean stares at Sam in concern. He just stares at him.)

DEAN: I'm going to get you out of this, Sammy. I promise.

(The Sheriff walks out of the room. Dean just stands there.)

MILLS: I'll fix this Dean. (He doesn't say anything staring like he's going to break.)

TO BE CONTINUED…

-53-


End file.
